Luces Australes
by Miss Beifong
Summary: "–…Aang –le llamó ella de nuevo, y como respuesta recibió un pequeño apretón en sus manos–. ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo así por… una chica?" "–Claro que si –respondió, cortante–. " "–¿Y ella…? ¿Alguna vez tu…? ¿Se lo has dicho? "


Llevaban un tiempo insistiendo al Avatar y a la señorita Beifong para que visitaran su hogar en el polo sur. Sokka y Katara lo estaban preparando todo con mucha emoción, hasta habían construido un pequeño campamento de invitados donde podrían alojarse, ya que su pequeña cabaña no podía albergar a tanta gente, mucho menos a Appa. Al fin, ambos aceptaron venir por el cumpleaños de Katara, antes de viajar a la nación del fuego, donde Zuko la esperaba.

No era la primera vez que el avatar Aang pisaba suelo sureño, pero Toph estaba especialmente incómoda. No quería despreciar la invitación de sus amigos, especialmente porque echaba de menos a Katara y celebrarían allí su dieciocho cumpleaños, pero ella no podría ver nada en absoluto. La nieve no era tierra, pero incluso si hubiese intentado sentir algo a través de ella no habría podido, pues le habían enfundado sus pies en gruesas botas de piel de conejo (para disgusto de Aang, que era contrario a usar pieles de animales, aunque comprendía que para ellos era lo mejor para abrigarse) y le habían tapado su único contacto real con el mundo.

Sentada sobre Appa, el avatar los guiaba entre el agua y los icebergs para encontrar el pequeño y escondido poblado donde vivían sus amigos, mientras ella refunfuñaba en silencio bien abrigada.

–Ya estamos llegando –anunció el muchacho. Iba con su nueva túnica de monje, larga y abrigada, y con las cuentas de su maestro, Gyatso, colgadas al cuello. Toph, por su parte, había pedido que le confeccionaran un buen abrigo en Ba Sing Se, cortesía de sus padres, para poder lucir los colores de su nación en tierras inhóspitas–.

–No entiendo cómo pueden vivir aquí, con tanto frío, y sin tierra. ¿No comen verduras, frutas, ni nada que nazca del suelo?

–Comen sobre todo pescado y algas –se lamentó Aang, quien vería su dieta muy reducida–. Pero me gustará ver de nuevo a la abuela, y a mis amigos.

–Si no fuera por ellos yo no estaría haciendo un camino tan largo encima de Appa. No te ofendas –le dijo al animal, que no se había inmutado–. Pero tu corazón late muy lento, y eso me pone de los nervios.

Pronto llegaron al poblado de Sokka y Katara, y los recibieron felices y entre abrazos. Toph hizo su primer intento de quitarse los zapatos, pero sus dedos se entumecían tan rápidamente que, aunque los hubiera llevado al descubierto, no podría haber percibido nada. También fueron recibidos con hospitalidad por Kanna, a quien Aang llamaba cariñosamente "abuela" y el maestro Paku, que habían decidido asentarse en el polo Sur permanentemente. Tras la oleada de abrazos, y la noticia de que Suki vendría también desde la isla Kyoshi para la ocasión, comenzaron a guiarlos por la nieve en alguna dirección desconocida para ellos.

–Tenemos una sorpresa para vosotros y para Appa –se sonrió la morena–. Así estaréis más cómodos. Seguidnos.

–Nos ha costado trabajo, pero esperamos que os guste. Especialmente a ti, Toph –añadió Sokka, que llevaba a la chica agarrada a su brazo, tal como siempre hacía cuando no podía sentir nada a su alrededor. Aang le había ofrecido el suyo, pero ella lo había rechazado, porque la ligereza con la que andaba la ponía de los nervios. Aang miraba de reojo a ambos–.

–¿Y cómo voy a saber si me gusta? No podré verlo, ni con mis ojos ni con mis pies. Más os vale que la comida sea buena, porque… Espera –se interrumpió a si misma. Sokka y Katara intercambiaron miradas, entusiasmados. Acababan de llegar a una estancia, y a pesar de tener los pies cubiertos, Toph percibió que el ambiente era más cálido a su alrededor–. Esto es… ¿Puedo quitarme los zapatos?

–Claro, te ayudaré –se ofreció Aang. Se acercó a Toph con cuidado, ya que él era muy sutil en su caminar y ella no podía percibirlo, y con satisfacción le quitó las botas, y la vio pisar firme el suelo–.

–Esto… ¡Esto es tierra!

Sus amigos eran los mejores: habían, con mucho esfuerzo, localizado una perforación de hielo bajo la cual había poca profundidad, y a Katara se le ocurrió la idea de recoger arena del fondo del mar, secarla apropiadamente y colocarla en el lecho del iglú en el que ellos dormirían, para poder ofrecer a su invitada un ambiente más cómodo para poder relajarse, sentirse segura. Sokka y algunos niños más la habían ayudado a hacerlo, y el resultado fue un cómodo refugio con suelo suave y una hoguera prendida en el centro de la estancia.

–Lo hemos hecho Sokka y yo. ¿Te gusta? –inquirió su amiga, sabiendo ya la respuesta–.

–Es estupendo, ¡Gracias! –exclamó, y abrazó a Sokka, que se hallaba junto a ella y Aang, en agradecimiento. Él le devolvió el abrazo, contento de poder satisfacer las necesidades de su amiga, y con Momo jugueteando en su hombro–. Gracias, esto si es cómodo de verdad.

–Bueno, eh… dejaré mis cosas aquí, y las de Toph en el otro lado –dijo Aang, que había llevado encima las cosas de ambos desde que dejaron a Appa en la entrada del iglú–. Imagino que Appa dormirá fuera.

–Esperaba que me ayudaras para hacerle a él también un pequeño refugio –pidió Katara–. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos que me había olvidado del tamaño de Appa! Vamos, lo haremos juntos antes de la cena.

Ambos trabajaron en el refugio del bisonte mientras Sokka ponía al día a Toph, ambos subidos en el propio Appa y observando (al menos él) trabajar a los dos maestros. Toph reía con las ocurrencias de Sokka, y aquello ponía a Aang de mal humor. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan a gusto con Sokka, si él estaba con Suki?

Terminaron pronto de disponerlo todo, y Suki llegó en ese mismo instante, para alivio del avatar.

–¡Sokka! –exclamó, y el chico bajó del bisonte volador para dar la bienvenida a la chica, a la que recibió con un beso en volandas–. Ya he presentado mis saludos a tu abuela y al maestro Paku. ¿Vamos a ayudar con la comida?

–Claro, vamos –aceptó él, y se giraron para encaminarse al poblado–.

–Nosotros también vamos –añadió Katara, pero su hermano se giró y la detuvo con su mano–.

–De eso nada, es una sorpresa. Te quedarás aquí con Aang y Toph hasta que volvamos a por vosotros.

–Pues menudo fastidio –gruñó la maestra, pero Aang, con una sonrisa, la tomó de la mano y la encaminó hasta Appa–.

–Vamos, Katara, entremos. Aquí hace frío y seguro que Toph quiere volver a descalzarse.

–Será lo mejor. Toph, ¿Puedes deslizarte por la cola?

–Creo que podré intentarlo, pero no sé si será demasiado difícil para una pobre ciega como yo –comentó con sarcasmo–.

–Estoy segura de que te apañarás bien –contestó mordazmente ella. Toph bajó de Appa y tomó la mano de Katara, que la guió hasta el interior. Nuevamente, prefirió ser guiada por alguien que no fuera Aang, y no es que él fuera a decir nada, pero le molestaba un poco su actitud–. Ya estamos dentro. ¿Quieres…?

–Ya está –terminó ella su frase, habiéndose quitado ya las botas y sentado junto al fuego–. Y ¿Dónde dormirá Aang?

–Bueno, como solo sois dos y hace mucho frío, hemos hecho una cama improvisada bastante grande, para que estéis los dos cómodos. En el polo sur no puedes dormir solo –aclaró, viendo como Aang hacía una mueca de incredulidad y Toph una mueca de disgusto–. Hay que dormir con alguien para compartir el calor. Pero si es un problema, podemos…

–No, no, es decir, no es un problema –dijo rápidamente el avatar, sintiendo cómo el calor de su propio cuerpo era el que le jugaba una mala pasada, haciéndole sonrojar–. Toph es pequeña y yo le dejaré el espacio que ella necesite. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

–Yo preferiría dormir en la roca –se lamentó–. Pero eso es difícil de encontrar en la nieve.

–Lo siento, pero solo hemos podido conseguir arena –se disculpó su amiga–.

–No pasa nada –disimuló la joven ciega, aunque realmente hubiera deseado salir huyendo de aquel infierno de hielo y dormir en un peñasco en medio del mar, pero sintiendo la tierra–. El lecho estará bien, supongo.

–Y bien, Katara, ¿Cuándo partes a la nación del fuego?

–Zuko quiere celebrar también mi cumpleaños allí, va a organizar un gran festival –se sonrojó ella–. Así que me iré mañana, temprano. Después de eso tendré que quedarme allí para organizar la boda real.

–Señora del fuego Katara, maestra del agua –dijo Toph, y sonrió con socarronería por la ironía del asunto–. ¿Están de acuerdo los familiares de Zuko?

–Bueno, tío Iroh está encantado con la idea, ha prometido encargarse del té –rió, y sus compañeros la acompañaron en su risa, imaginando al viejo comandante sirviendo té entre los invitados con su uniforme de gala–.

–Me alegro mucho por ti, Katara, realmente es un buen partido –dijo Toph–. Lástima que yo no haya podido tener un viaje de autodescubrimiento con él, como hicisteis todos.

–Podré prestártelo para que lo hagáis cuando quieras –bromeó.

Aang se quedó pensativo. Katara se iba del polo sur para convertirse en la soberana de un reino, ni mas ni menos que de la mano de Zuko; él se alegraba por ella, pero también pensaba en Sokka, que pronto terminaría viviendo en Kyoshi, y en Toph, que se iría lejos, a Ba Sing Se, a vivir allí. Él no tenía un hogar, su hogar estaba donde ellos estuvieran, y sabía que sería bienvenido en la nación del fuego y en la isla, pero…

–¿Te ocurre algo, Aang? Estás muy concentrado –dijo Katara, y él despertó de su ensueño–.

–No es nada. ¿Vamos a tu fiesta? –inquirió, y se levanto de su pose meditativa, extendiendo una mano a Toph–.

–Prefiero que me ayude Katara –sin saber cómo hería a su amigo, ella se puso sus zapatos y cogió el brazo de Katara, que le pedía disculpas a Aang con su mirada, en un intento de aplacar el sentimiento de rechazo que sentía en su pecho como un peso muerto–.

La fiesta comenzó, y todos en el pequeño poblado de la tribu del agua del sur festejaron por su heroína local, que cumplía dieciocho años y contribuiría con su matrimonio a la unificación de las naciones del mundo. Había mucha comida, lamentablemente poco que Aang quisiera comer, pero había huevos y algo de fruta, suficiente para que el joven monje disfrutara de un delicioso banquete.

Suki y Sokka bailaban junto al fuego, demostrando a todo el que quisiera verlo su unión más allá de lo físico. Pareciera que sus espíritus se entrelazaran bajo la luz de las estrellas, con la aurora austral coronando el cielo y brillando sobre la luna llena. Aquel era un día difícil para Sokka: el espíritu de Yue estaba presente en su corazón y Suki lo sabía, pero estaban juntos y nada podía salir mal.

Toph permanecía junto al fuego, con sus botas enfundadas y maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras Katara recibía la atención y los regalos de sus allegados cercanos. Aang, determinado por sus reflexiones, se levantó, dejó a un lado su cayado y se acercó a Toph.

–¿Quieres bailar?

–No se si lo habrás notado, pero no se me da bien mirar por donde piso –dijo con sorna, pero él no desistió–.

–¿Es que no confías en que pueda evitar que vayas directa a la hoguera en línea recta? Vamos, será divertido.

–…está bien –aceptó, tras meditarlo un poco. Aang no esperaba nada más, así que tiró de la mano de la heredera de los Beifong, y la llevó con él hasta donde todos bailaban, con la música tribal retumbando en sus oídos.

El sonido de los tambores le daba una idea a la joven chica sobre cómo debía moverse, pero ella no había visto nunca a alguien bailar, por lo que no sabía si estaría cometiendo alguna torpeza. Tras dos intentos muy breves, ya iba a decirle a Aang que había sido una estupidez intentarlo y que lo mejor sería sentarse, cuando sintió unas frías manos en sus hombros y alguien dirigiendo sus movimientos.

Entonces fue la primera vez que ella disfrutó de bailar, alguna vez en su vida. Era fácil seguir a Aang, pues sus movimientos eran fluidos y elegantes, y ella podía perderse en las vibraciones que su cuerpo despedía, casi sin querer, hasta las manos de ella, que como pudo las colocó en el pecho del muchacho, buscando el contacto con él. Al poco tiempo la música paró, los músicos fueron vitoreados, y la fiesta se dio por concluida.

–Ha sido una noche estupenda, estoy muy contenta por haberos tenido a todos aquí. Si tan solo Zuko hubiera podido venir también… –suspiró–. Pero mañana nos reencontraremos.

–Si, señora del Fuego, pronto estaréis juntos de nuevo –bromeó Sokka–. Mientras tanto, yo me conformo con que Suki esté pasando la noche aquí.

–¡Sokka…! –le reprendió ella, a quien despojada de su maquillaje se le habían coloreado las mejillas–.

–Bueno, creo que es hora de que todos nos vayamos a dormir –dijo Kanna, que había estado recogiendo los últimos enseres, para no atraer a los osos polares–. Si necesitais mas mantas en vuestro iglú, Sokka, solo dímelo y te llevaré algunas pieles.

–No te preocupes, abuela, tenemos suficiente abrigo.

–Aang –dijo Katara entonces, que salía del iglú en el que vivía con su abuela, con un paquete entre los brazos–. La encargué en Omashu de camino a casa, para cuando nos visitaras. Es para ti –ofreció, y tendió el paquete–.

–¿Para mi? Es… Oh –se sorprendió–. Es una manta.

–De lana –aclaró ella–. Ningún animal ha sufrido para hacer esa manta, y aunque no será suficiente abrigo, al menos dormirás sin tocar las demás pieles.

–Gracias –murmuró, con las orejas coloradas. Toph esperaba en silencio a que alguno dijera algo más, pero como ninguno se decidía a despedirse, ella misma se cogió al brazo de Katara–.

–Bueno, vamos a nuestro iglú.

–Pero Toph, es más cómodo que te lleve Aang. Al fin y al cabo, dormiréis en el mismo sitio, ¿Verdad? Deja que él te lleve.

–Maldita sea –gruñó entre dientes mientras Aang sujetaba su mano–. Odio no poder ver.

–Lo dices como si fuera una novedad –ironizó la muchacha, riendo, y su abuela se escandalizó por la broma que había gastado su nieta–.

Caminaron en silencio y pronto alcanzaron la puerta del iglú, que disponía de una gran bola de nieve dentro para taponar la entrada. Así lo hizo Aang, con su control, y Toph se quedó de pie, esperando a que Aang le diera instrucciones.

–¿No vas a acostarte, Toph? –inquirió el chico, extrañado–.

–La arena es tierra, pero no es suficientemente sólida como para saber dónde está la cama –respondió. El chico se giró para hablarle–.

–Está justo ahí… oh –se detuvo. Sintiéndose mal por ella y rascando su nuca, trató de disculparse–. Perdona, no recordaba que…

–No importa. En realidad, me gusta que no lo recuerdes. Todos se preocupan demasiado de la niña ciega, como si no vieran más allá, y tú a veces ni siquiera lo recuerdas. Es un soplo de aire fresco –le confesó. El chico la llevó a su lado de la cama en el suelo, colocando la manta de lana en la capa inferior de mantas, para poder abrigarse ambos con ella. Él se tumbó a su izquierda, dejando espacio entre ambos–.

–Dejaré el fuego encendido –le dijo el chico–.

–Está bien.

Por un momento reinó el silencio en el refugio. Aang pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido, en cómo se había sentido en el transcurso del día, y sintió distintas emociones: se alegró por su amiga Katara, y por Sokka, por estar con quienes amaban. En cambio, él…

–Aang…

–¿Hm?... ¿aún sigues despierta? –murmuró el chico, y ella asintió con su cabeza, sabiendo que él la vería–. ¿No puedes dormir?

–Hay algo en mi cabeza que me mantiene despierta –confesó. El muchacho se giró por completo en su postura, para tener a la chica frente a frente y poder oírla mejor–. Katara se irá a la nación del fuego después de su cumpleaños.

–Así es, mañana temprano –concordó el chico–. Katara debe participar en los preparativos de su boda con Zuko. Cuando él cumpla veintiuno el año que viene, se casarán.

–Y Sokka está ahorrando para poder comprar una casa en Kyoshi, y estar con Suki. Pero –añadió, sintiendo que debía entrar ya en el asunto, o no se atrevería a preguntar– Suki se ha quedado en el poblado esta noche, y…

–¿Y?

–Que no duerme en el refugio con nosotros.

–Bueno, Sokka tiene su propio iglú, es lógico pensar que dormirá con él.

–¿Y crees que ellos ya…? –insinuó, y el chico vio como se sonrosaba hasta la raíz de su cabello negro. A Aang aquella pregunta le pilló de sorpresa, y el corazón le dio un vuelco–.

–¿Es que te gusta Sokka? ¿Estás preocupada por eso?

–¿Qué? ¡No! Es solo que… bueno, ellos hacen cosas de mayores, y…

–Ellos son adultos, Toph, y las guerreras Kyoshi no pueden casarse. Ellos están ya todo lo lejos que puede llegar su relación, así que dar un paso así es natural.

–¿Y qué me dices de Katara? –cambió entonces ella de objetivo–. Ella y Zuko…

–¡Ellos aún no están casados! –exclamó el avatar, y por un instante a Toph le divirtió averiguar hasta qué punto podía llegar a ser cándida el alma del joven monje.

–Pero ella vivirá en palacio a partir de mañana, y el señor del fuego es la máxima autoridad, en su casa y en su nación. ¿Crees que alguien les impedirá dormir junt…?

–¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Toph? –le interrumpio el muchacho, sintiendo que esas no eran sus preocupaciones reales–.

–Pues… yo tengo dieciséis años –dijo–.

–Yo también –asintió Aang–.

–Ya, pero ningún chico en este tiempo se ha fijado nunca en mi de esa forma. Me pregunto…

–¿Si?

–Bueno, siendo una chica ciega, y no precisamente una señorita… ¿Alguna vez alguien se fijará en mi, y me hará sentir como se sienten Suki o Katara?

–Bueno, tampoco nadie se ha fijado nunca en mí de esa forma… –se lamentó el chico. Ella bufó, y Aang vio su ceño fruncido–.

–Es distinto, ¡Tu eres un monje!

–No soy ese tipo de monje –rió, y notó que su risa la hacía molestar–. Es cierto que los nómadas del aire no se casaban, pero soy el ultimo que queda, y un maestro del aire es el único que puede engendrar a otro maestro del aire –explicó, aunque incómodo–. Aunque siguiera la norma de no poderme casar, podría… ya sabes. Además –añadió–, eres muy guapa, y seguro que siempre tendrás pretendientes a tu alrededor cuando vivas en Ba Sing Se.

–Yo no sé lo que es ser guapo o guapa. No puedo ver esas cosas. Yo… –entonces Aang lo vio: ella tembló un poco. No había sido buena idea dormir sin zapatos ni calcetines.

–Tienes frio.

–No es verdad.

–Deberías ponerte los…

–¡No! –exclamó ella, y se hizo una bolita bajo las mantas–.

–Está bien, no te hacen falta –aceptó él, y Toph notó como él se levantaba de su lugar, y perdió sus vibraciones en el suelo.

–Te he dicho que no me traigas los… ¡¿Pero que estás haciendo?! –se impresionó. Aang se había colocado tras ella en el lecho de pieles, y la abrazaba desde su espalda, transmitiendo su calor a través de sus manos envolviendo las de ella.

–Tienes frio, pero no quieres ponerte más ropa –se quejó, y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba sin entender bien por qué–. Así entrarás en calor.

Toph no movio un solo músculo, abrumada por el tibio abrazo en el que se hallaba envuelta. Él se sentía cálido, todo su cuerpo transmitía calor al de ella, y su cálido aliento de maestro soplaba calor bajo las mantas para contribuir a su propio calor humano.

–¿Estás bien? Estás muy callada, ¿Ya te has dormido?

–¿Contigo hablando sin parar? –ironizó, pero el chico permaneció entonces inmóvil. Ella, sintiéndose mal por si le había ofendido, siguió hablando–. Perdona, no quería…

–Tienes razón. Si no dejo de hablar no podrás dormir –ambos estuvieron entonces en silencio por unos minutos–.

–…Aang –le llamó ella de nuevo, y como respuesta recibió un pequeño apretón en sus manos–. ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo así por… una chica? –Toph escuchaba latir el corazón de Aang en su espalda, y el suyo propio retumbando en sus oídos, mientras lamentaba haber sido cobarde y no haber añadido: "por mi"–.

–Claro que si –respondió, cortante–.

–¿Y ella…? ¿Alguna vez tu…? ¿Se lo has dicho?

Aquella pregunta, formulada por ella misma, desató en su imaginación sus mas profundos deseos, que embriagaron las sensaciones que cruzaban ante sus ojos como si ella misma pudiera verlas. Aquella pregunta para Aang, sabiendo que ella no le correspondía de esa forma, y mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos en ese preciso instante, había sido simplemente devastadora para su corazón. Toph permanecía en silencio, percibiendo sus erráticos latidos, y su propio corazón se saltó un latido cuando él retiró sus manos y las colocó en su lado de la cama, lejos de ella.

–Ella cree que nadie se fijará jamás en ella. No creo que sepa lo que me ocurre.

Toph sintió apretar sus manos en puños, la emoción subiendo por su garganta y haciendose un nudo en ella, impidiéndola respirar con normalidad. Sin saber si sería rechazada, sin saber si hacía lo correcto, y más sofocada que jamás en toda su vida, Toph acercó su cuerpo al del chico, apretando su espalda en el pecho de él, y buscó sus manos. En el contacto, las tomó con las suyas y se envolvió de nuevo en su abrazo.

Eso fue demasiado para él, que sin poder evitar su reacción la giró en la cama y se colocó sobre ella, con sus alientos rozándose el uno al otro. Ella temblaba, pero esta vez no era culpa del frío. Aang tomó sus manos en las suyas, y suavemente se inclinó hacia ella. Finalmente, unieron sus labios, delicadamente, casi con el cuidado con el que se tocan los pétalos de una flor.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, nunca habían sentido el contacto de otra persona de aquella forma. Ella apretó sus manos contra las de él, e intensificó el beso inclinando hacia delante su rostro. Entonces él soltó sus manos, caminando con ellas por sus brazos y llegando a su cintura, que acarició hasta sentir que, rodeándola con sus manos, éstas aún podían tocarse. Toph, nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, solo podía sentir: sentir el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo, sus bocas luchando por sentirse por completo, su corazón acelerado… Él, tímidamente, pidió mudo permiso con sus dedos para deslizar su ropa por sus hombros. Ella contestó con un tirón del fajín de sus ropas.

A raíz de aquel asentimiento, ambos se movieron frenéticos para deshacerse de las múltiples capas de ropa de cada uno, sintiendo mordidas y besos regados por la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Ella moría por ver a Aang, por ser capaz de ver sus expresiones, pero no sabía que podría oírlas hasta que ella misma, tímidamente, retiró la ropa interior del muchacho y el contacto piel con piel provocó que él gruñera, desde el fondo de su garganta, justo a su oído, sintiendo su aliento en la mejilla. Algo que ya estaba encendido en ella se avivó como una llama, su vientre se sentía impaciente, y su zona intima ansiaba un contacto directo.

Toph aún llevaba su ropa interior. Aang no supo en un principio que hacer, porque ella no podría verle a él, pero él sí que podría ver el cuerpo de la chica, blanco como la luz de la luna, y regado por sus cabellos oscuros. Ella misma se encargó de guiar sus manos hasta su ropa restante, y él, haciéndose valiente, la liberó.

Desnudos por unos instantes, Aang la observó en silencio, su perfecto cuerpo bajo el suyo propio, y acercó con cuidado sus labios hasta los pechos de ella, que le recibieron con un escalofrío. Más confiado, adelantó sus dientes para rozar la delicada piel con ellos, y ella gimió débilmente, casi como un suspiro escapado de sus labios. Con su coba fue recorriendo cada centímetro de su torax, bajando por su abdomen, tropezando con su ombligo…

Se detuvo, sin embargo. Ella agarró su nuca, deseando que la volviera a besar, y él se posicionó en su entrada, expectante. Toph ancló sus rodillas en la cintura del avatar, y mientras se fundían de nuevo en un beso, él comenzó su entrada, despacio. Ella no podía verlo, pero al momento supo que él era demasiado grande para ella, y por un instante sintió dolor. Aang pareció percibir esto, pues se detuvo y con sus manos acarició los brazos de ella, esparciendo besos desde su oreja hasta su cuello, y susurrándole al oído. Cuando el cuerpo de ella se relajó, continuó avanzando, y Toph al fin pudo sentir toda su extensión en ella.

Gentilmente, agarró las caderas de la chica y comenzó a moverse, como si estuviera conteniéndose para no asustarla. Toph pudo sentir cada movimiento, cada delicada invasión en su cuerpo, pero llegados a un punto necesitaba más. Ella misma se lo hizo saber, rodeándole por completo con sus piernas y presionando contra su cuerpo. De nuevo pudo deleitarse con el sonido de un ronco gemido del chico, que había entendido lo suficiente. Sin perder un minuto, sus siguientes embestidas fueron más rudas, sintiendo el placer de tenerla entre sus brazos y poder unirse como si estuvieran enredados el uno en el otro.

Ya no había frio que se colara por entre las mantas, tal era el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos perlados en sudor, mientras él sujetaba el cuerpo de la chica, haciéndola suya en aquel páramo en el fin del mundo, bajo el cielo austral. Fue entonces cuando Aang deslizó sus brazos por debajo de los hombros de ella y la hizo levantarse, sentándola en su regazo. Toph sintió que, desde aquel lugar, su entrada era más profunda, y algo diferente: el roce total de sus cuerpos. Aquello iba, simplemente, a hacerle perder la cordura. Aang agarró suavemente su pelo, besándola, y sintiendo como ella se retorcía de placer, sus pies encogidos y las sábanas cediendo ante el retorcido contacto de sus manos, hizo su ultimo esfuerzo con más ganas, moviendo erráticamente sus caderas mientras la oía, prácticamente, gritar débilmente en sus brazos hasta llegar al clímax. Aquella imagen dio poco margen al muchacho, que con un par de movimientos terminó por derramarse en su interior, y entonces la tumbó de nuevo, ambos exhaustos.

Permanecieron así por unos segundos, frente con frente, el vapor de sus cuerpos a la vista en contacto con el frío aire del lugar donde se encontraban. Toph notaba su respiración entrecortada y sus manos temblar, apoyadas en el pecho del avatar, pero sentía también el latido del corazón, como un murmullo, de Aang.

–¿…Responde eso a tu pregunta? –susurró en su oído, y aunque ella no podía verlo sabía que estaba sonriendo de medio lado–.

–Puede que sí.

–Ya no tienes frio, ¿Verdad?

–No –contestó. Pero, sin ponerse la ropa, se acurrucó con él en la cama, mientras murmuraba–: pero no descarto que pueda tenerlo más tarde.

Aang, pillando su indirecta, la besó en la coronilla, despeinando su pelo con una risa mordaz.


End file.
